The Bridge
by PUCKurt up buttercup
Summary: It's Noah and Kurts Anniversary. fluff


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** This idea came to me while I was in Paris and I heard about the Le Pont des Arts Bridge. I had to write something.  
><strong>AN2:** I apolagize for all misspellings and mistakes. I wrote this on a train and then retyped it here and 4 am

"Happy Anniversary, babe." Noah whispered into Kurt's ear after their alarm clock went off.

"Mmm, Happy Anniversary." He mumbled back before rolling over to face his boyfriend. Kurt looked at him for a moment before giving him a quick kiss. "Ew. Morning breath."

"I'm not the only one." Noah threw back as Kurt left to get ready for work.

Noah met Kurt in the kitchen with his coffee. "Remember to leave work early today. Be home by five."

"I know Noah. You've told me everyday this week. Why don't you just tell me what you're doing? You already have your gift."

"Whining will get you nowhere. It's not my fault you have a terrible hiding place."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye, love you."

"Love you too, babe."

"I'm sorry I'm late! Traffic was terrible!" Kurt shouted as he entered their home. "Noah?"

Noah popped out of the kitchen. "Right here. It's okay. Gave me a little more time to prepare. Come here."

Kurt followed Noah into the kitchen, noticing a sheet covered monstrosity in their living room.

"Noah… What's in the living room?"

"I'll show you later, come in here!"

Kurt entered the kitchen only to see Noah ready to cook.

"I wanted to take you to Paris for our Anniversary this year, but we don't really have the money for it. So, I decided to bring a little Paris to you. What do you want on your crepe?"

"I don't know. Whatever you think I'll like." Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, who was sporting a 'Kiss the Cook' apron over a nice sport jacket. In the middle of his cooking Kurt did just as the apron asked and kissed his amazingly sweet boyfriend on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Okay, now will you tell me what's in the living room?" Kurt asked once finished with his dinner.

"Yes."

The two walked out of the kitchen, leaving their empty plates, and entered the living room. Noah tugged off the sheet to reveal-

"A bridge?"

""Not just 'a bridge,' but the replica of the Le Pont des Arts Bridge in Paris. See, lovers go to this bridge with a padlock engraved with their names. They lock it to the bridge and throw the key into the river below to symbolize eternal love. So, I made a copy of it, got us a lock, and had our names engraved on it. See?" Noah pulled the lock from his pocket to show Kurt their names. "Now, I couldn't exactly make a river, but the key is pretty small so I figured we could just throw it down the sink."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend in awe and said the only thing he was thinking at the time, "Marry me."

"What?"

"I mean, will you marry me?"

There was a brief moment of silence [but, if you ask Kurt it felt like a decade]. "Yes."

"Wait here." Noah got up, leaving Kurt in bed. He could see the other man reach into the jacket he was wearing earlier. "I have something else for you."

"Noah, I don't need anything el-"

Noah revealed the ring he was holding. "I would have gave it to you earlier, but you beat me to the proposal and then we celebrated that. So, even though you already asked, Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Noah placed the ring on Kurt's finger and rejoined him in the bed.

"Kurt… When did you know you were going to ask me?"

"You were just explaining about the bridge and you were so sweet and I just knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. What about you?"

"I've known for a long time that I didn't want to live without you, but I knew I was going to marry you about two years ago. Remember when my sister was in the hospital? You left work to come find me because I wasn't answering my phone. It was raining and your clothes were all muddy and gross when you finally found me in the park, but you didn't care about that. You just grabbed my hand and guided me to the car, telling me my sister would be okay. I knew right then that I would marry you. I'm pretty sure without you I would be dead or in prison or something. I love you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, a small tear trying to fight it's way over the edge of his eyelid. "I love you too, Noah.

The two laid in silence for a moment.

"You do know you have to tell my dad, right?"

"But, you asked me!"

"You're the one who gave me the ring."

"Fine. I'll tell him tomorrow… But, you have to tell my mom AND my sister."

"No fair!"


End file.
